Perfect Mistakes
by lunaeclipse2000
Summary: Mikey is constantly being picked on and blamed for mistakes by his brothers, and is slowly isolating himself. Rated T for some use of harsh language. I don't own anything related to the turtles. Bases on 2012 series. No death/No Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Michelangelo was mad. No scratch that he was furious. Lately all he's been is mad. His brothers has been treating him like a complete moron, "I mean I'm not that dumb, I just want to have fun! Your only a 17 once." he thought while observing his brothers. Currently Leo and Raph were watching Space Heros while Donny was toying around with another one of his inventions. Mikey scowled. They think he's immature! Leo may be leader but he spends most his time bossing them around and not taking their opinons like a proper leader should. Donnie spends days secluded in his lab, sometimes not coming out until forced to and acting like a complete jerk whenever Casey's around. And dont even get me started on Raph! Having his moods swings and disobeying orders. Raph has stormed out after an argument more times than he could remember. He got up and went to his room, his brothers were still ingorning him for messing up what was, in Leo's words, "A perfect plan". What a bunch of bull, that plan was flawed and Mikey was apperently the only one who noticed. But it didnt matter, they disregarded his warnings anyway. "Ouch" Mikey said under his breath. He made the mistake of bumping his left arm into the desk. The large gash in it was already swelling up painfully, with a large dark bruise forming around it. "Shit." He quietly made his way to the bathroom where he cleaned it out with alcohol, but not without muttering a few choice words that would have gotten him grounded for a week. It was a nasty cut from one of the foot soldiers swords. Not to mention he was sure that his left wrist was sprained, maybe even broken, plus he had a massive headache. Earlier that day they were intercepting a weapons trade from the purple dragons to the foot, Leo had decided that they would sneak in through the window and ambush the dragons by jumping from the rafters. Only the rafters were old and rusty with the cables fraying in certain places. Mikey usually noticed small things like this and tried to warn his brothers, but all he got was a smack on the back of the head and a "shut up" from Raph. As they made their way across the rafters, with the three elders in the front, they didnt see the cable on Mikeys rafter snap. Mikey plummeted to the ground right in the middle of where the foot and dragons were discussing. Everyone was silent as the turtle moaned and held his wrist. Then all the sudden "Attack!" His brothers lept from the celing and went straight into action. Mikey tried to help, sucsessfully knocking out a few enimies. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute and his hearing was off. Mike didnt see the soldier sneak up on him and wack him on the head with a bo staff. The soldier was then knocked out with nunchucks while Mike stumbled around, he then passed out but not before feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. Everything faded to black. When Mikey woke up he was on a nearby rooftop, where Leo precided to give him an earfull. And you know what? At that point Mikey didnt even care, just sitting there taking the punishment for a mistake that he didnt even make.


	2. Chapter 2

"Such shit" Mikey growled as he snapped another pencil in half. Every time he moved his arm or wrist it felt like thousands of needles were poking it. Going to Donnie for help was an option he was not willing to take. He didn't want to waste anyone's time or be anymore of a liability than normal. He had skipped training and slept in, and surprisingly enough no one even came to get him up. Cursing had become a habit of his lately, it was a good outlet for some of the anger inside. Picking up the forth pencil this morning, ignoring the pain in his wrist, Mikey tried to continue finishing his drawing from the previous day. But to no avail. "Ugh." He had been working on this drawing for two weeks and was going to unveil his talent to his family by showing off his magnificent landscape. It was a realistic drawing of the sun rising in New York over the glistening water and tall buildings. It looked so real and cool that Mikey thought that if he showed them his best work they might accept him wanting to be more of an artist than a ninja. Don't get me wrong he loved being a ninja! Using all the cool weapons and the feeling of joy when perfecting a move. Not to mention the thrill of battle. Everyone thinks he's lazy, but in all reality ninjitzu is just uninteresting to him. He'd much rather be making art or singing. But his family wont understand because he's never told them, and after yesterdays battle he decided he never wants too. "What would be the point" he thought out loud. Leo would just tell him that he shouldn't be wasting his time, Raph would think its lame and Donnie, well anything that doesn't involve science or ninjitzu is a waste just another waste of time. Master Splinter would say nothing, but by the look in his eyes he would be disappointed. Mikey almost has that look memorized in his mind. "I swear to God every time I look at him I get that same Goddamn look of disappointment, Jesus its like he expects me to be perfect." he thought. 'Thump Thump' "Mikey get your shell out here its time for dinner!" Raph yelled. "Greeaaat social interactment just what I need" he thought frowning. Mikey made his way downstairs trying to look uninjured while keeping his head down. He could feel their stares on him as he sat down. They were making him uncomfortable and squirmed under their gaze. They ate in silence and Mike could see them sending concerned glances at him as he picked at his food. He sat there dissecting his food until his brothers left and it was just him and Master Splinter. He got up abruptly and half yelled " I'm not hungry" and tried to hurry off. "My son" Master Splinter got up and beckoned him to follow. They sat in Master Splinters dojo, Mikey's heart beating nervously as Master Splinter lit up the room with his fancy candles. "Oh no did Leo tell him what happened? I've had about enough, I feel like about ready to lash out. " he thought. My son, what is troubling you? Your not acting like yourself." "Nothing Master, I'm fine. " Mikey stutters out. "Are you sure? My son you can tell me anything" he says putting a hand on his shoulder. "No I'm fine just a little worn out that's all." Master Splinter nods in understanding " Ah yes Leonardo informed me of your battle." "What! Of course he would freaking teachers pet." Mikey thought to himself. "Do not fret Michelangelo, we all make mistakes. But I believe it would be wise for now to limit your visits to the surface to when its only necessary and to eliminate all of your patrols." Mikey sat there completely at a loss for words which was replaced with anger. "WHAT!" he screamed. "No this is not happening! You can't do this to me!" He screamed loud in frustration. "Control yourself!" Sensei said to him. That was the only thing Splinter could get out, for he too was at a loss of words at his sons reaction. Sure the worst thing he imagined happening was a few tears, but this? This was unacceptable! " If you didn't want this to happen you should have focused more in training!"

What they didn't know was Leo, Raph, and Donnie had been watching from the open doorway with shocked expressions. Mikey was clenching and unclenching his fists and had thrown his nun chucks to the ground. "ARE YOU F-ING KIDDING ME! No. NO! IF I SPEND ANY MORE TIME DOWN HERE I'LL GO CRAZY!" The way he said crazy made him sound a little looney. "Michelangelo..." Splinter reached out to him. "No don't touch me, I hate you. I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Mikey screamed as loud as he could. Splinter thought to himself "My poor son has snapped" while his brothers looked on in horror thinking "He's gone crazy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mikes P.O.V

My heart was pumping and my adreniline rushing. I felt like a 500 pound weight had been lifted off my chest. My brothers walked in, but no one said a word. "Oh my God, what have I done." I thought. I felt like getting sick, I could'nt believe I had just did that. I knew that I hadn't been sharing all my feelings, but it was like a dam overflowing and mine just burst. I felt a gurgling in my stomach. "Oh no". I pushed past my brothers and ran to the bathroom where I threw up. Then I just sat there and cried. I know it sounds pretty girly but it just felt so good to cry the rest on my anger away.

Splinters P.O.V

Michelangelos words pierced my heart like a knife. I realized that I haven't talked to him one on one in months, and he always was more prone to emotion. By taking him out of patrol I had assumed that I was helping him. He would have more time to practice and I would get to help him one on one without him getting embarressed. I sat down to meditate.

I had noticed his odd behavior right away and had assumed it was a faze but I didnt dig in deep enough to know it was much more. I feel so bad for snapping at him its just he has so much potential, he could easily be the best out of all his brothers if he just tried. Donnie informed me earlier this week that he had secretly run sometests on Michelangelo and come to the conclusion that he suffers from ADD. Of course i love him just the same, it just gets hard becasue he can be so good. But even with ADD, just in general seems uninterested in ninjitzu. "Hmm", I thought, "I've never really talked to Michelangelo about his interests. Perhaps he has found another talent, but with the way our familys been lately hasnt felt the need to share it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikes P.O.V

I looked up and saw Leo. He just stood there giving me this sad look,then he helped me up and took me to my room. I layed down and closed my eyes. I heard Leo shut the door but not before wispering "I'm sorry I blamed you" so quietly I almost couldnt hear it.

As soon as I woke up I went and took a shower. It felt so much better, all the anger in me gone, like the water was smoothing out my rage. But now it was replaced with guilt. I dried off and surprised myself when I looked at the clock, I had gotten up pretty early for a weekend. I walked downstairs and got some cereal. I ate in silence. I heard the sounds of my family getting up so I quickly finished and attempted to sneak back upstairs, but unfortunately it was too late. I quickly sat down and pretended to be doing something on my T-phone, hoping to avoid the awkward situation I was in. "Ahem," Donnie was clearing his throat. I slowly turned around and was faced with my family.

"Listen Mikey, were all really sorry and I'm not gonna make excuses. We have been treating you terribly. Constantly working without time to actually be a family. I've just been so headset on creating another batch of anti-mutegen I've been kicking you out of the lab and just being cranky altogether." said Donnie. Next Raph went "I feel like crap, we used to do all this stuff together and lately we've hardly even spoken. I'm sorry .You tried to bring us together, but I kept pushing you away."Lastly Leo. "... I admit it, I blamed you for my mistake. I'm the leader I should have paid attention to what you had to say, and because of my mistake you got hurt." He pointed to my almost healed cut. "If there it anything, and I mean anything we can do to make it up to you just tell us." I smiled, it felt good. "Well..." I started, "There is this scary moive marathon coming on later tonight I'd love to watch it with all of you." They all smiled

Master Splinter came down the stairs and asked to speak with me. Here we are again, the same place I had thrown a complete fit in like a child less than a day ago. "Michelangelo words cannot decribe how bad I feel, I've failed you as a father. Please understand I only took you off patrol so you could heal and express your full potential, you have so much.

I frowned "Sensei I know you want me to be a ninja and say I have so much potential, but I'm just not feeling it. My heart is leading me down a different path. I want to get involved with the arts, okay I admit it. I would have told you earlier but I was afriad that you wouldnt accept me." "My son, that is wonderful." he said with a caring smile. I was surprised "Really?" I asked. "Of course! Art requires great skill and focus. I'm proud that youve finally found your true talent." I was positivly overjoyed! "Oh thank you sensei, I am sorry too, I didn't mean anything of what I said. I love you all so much and could never leave you." Sensei replied with, "It's alright my dear son, emotion often times gets the best of us." "I was just so afraid that you would just think of me as another mistake." "Oh Michelangelo, we all make mistakes, and if you are a mistake than that would make you my perfect mistake.


End file.
